Coupling
by Puredeadthingy
Summary: A chapter per pairing I don't normally write. Chapter One: Mel/Lola.


**Hey, an Author's Note! This is new. Anyway, I mainly write Mel/Brice but there is always room for another pairing! I plan for this fic to be a chapter per pairing-I-don't-normally-write, and if you'd like to comment with your preference I'd be happy for the suggestion. Without further ado, then, here is a rewrite of a much older (and, er, more explicit) fic I wrote, called:  
><strong>

**Toothpaste**

'Mel. I'm really bored.'

'I know. So am I.'

Lola was lying on her back, head in Mel's lap as she watched her best friend paint her nails a fetching shade of baby pink.

'I mean, it's not like I don't have anything to do, what with—'

'Yeah, I know—Brice gone, he never hangs out much with me anyway.'

'It's just that I'm really—'

'—yeah. I know. So am I.'

Lola made a face. 'Ew, Boo, my head's in your lap.'

'I'm not _doing_ anything about it, Lollie, don't stress!' Mel bent over Lola's head, putting the varnish down and waiting for its claim of a 30-second dry time to be proven true. Lola exhaled loudly, showing her disbelief, watching the ruffles on her friend's top stir in the breeze.

'I wish the Agency'd give more notice,' Lola said, eyes averted to notice her friend's blush, or how she shifted, crossing her arms over her breasts. 'I know it's difficult sometimes, but it feels like—'

'—they're just doing it to make a point,' Mel finished, pressing the back of a hand to her cheeks. Lola grinned, and patted her friend's arm. 'Probably just to test our resolve, or something. If we can still turn up for things without our other halves.'

'I _hate_ being called that,' her friend complained, and let Lola sit up so Mel could rest her chin on her knees. 'Like I'm only half the girl I was without him.'

'It's stupid,' Lola agreed. 'Boo, you got some toothpaste—right there.' Mel wiped at her face, going red, and Lola giggled, leaning in to gently get it off. 'You're so cute when you blush,' she mumbled when she was closer to her soulmate, rubbing her fingers on Mel's face. Mel blushed again, mock-pouting, until Lola used her fingertips to turn it into a smile. At that point Mel giggled, butting her nose affectionately with Lola's. Lola stroked her hair gently, giggling back.

No one person started the kiss. Mel even lent back a little. Lola leant forwards, maybe losing her balance, and their lips were touching and Mel couldn't stifle a moan. Lola kissed her harder, twining her hand in Mel's glossy raven hair, moving her hand down her best friend's arm until it clasped her wrist.

Mel shifted, nibbling at her lip. Her eyes were wide-open, and only slightly stressed. She made no move to get away from Lola's hold.

'Brice hinted to me, but I never guessed…' Lola's own face had lit up, and there was a positively devilish look in her eyes. There was nothing that was wrong about it; it felt right, and Heaven would let them know if it turned otherwise.

Mel turned pink, again. 'He hinted? Oooh, I'm gonna kill that boy.' Her words were frenetic, fragmented, to match the doublespeed pace of her heart. She didn't say anything more; instead she leant up for one more kiss from her soulmate.

'I envy your body, sometimes,' Lola told her lightly, leaning back and showing no sign that she was going to reciprocate Mel's yearning. 'You've got gorgeous legs, you know, and lovely skin.'

'You're more toned,' Mel replied, mouth a little dry and eyes shining, a thumping feeling starting the bottom of her abdomen.

'Now, when did this become a competition?' Lola asked, amused, and kissed the top of Mel's head. 'Babe, just hush. You can say my name, though; actually, I want you to say my name.'

'Lola,' Mel repeated obediently, mouth in a naughty smile, tasting it and rolling it around in her mouth. Lola looked and sounded exotic, lemony and spicy, saffron and orange. If she'd been allowed to compliment her friend again she would have mentioned her skin, her eyes, her hair; there was no other word for Lola but gorgeous. A bubbly enigma with an infectious laugh, the best friend she would ever have. 'Lola...'

Lola grinned, wide, lips curling up at the corners, and let Mel kiss her again. For a moment there was quiet in the room, small soft noises coming from the two women on the sofa who, with trembling hands and wide smiles, made each other happy. There was a foregone conclusion as to what would end this tryst. The soulmates looked towards it with trepidation and great excitement—

'Mel? Lola? Are you in here?'

The girls turned their shocked glances on each other. _Brice._ Quickly, Mel jumped off Lola, pulling down her skirt and sorting out her hair, as Lola yanked her top back down and checked no lipgloss was on Mel's face, watching the doorhandle began to turn.

'Brice, hi!'

The girls were poring over a magazine together, looking at the fashion pages as always. Mel was sighing over a pair of butterfly sandals, and Lola was oohing at some new nail varnish. Girls were always so predictable...

His girlfriend stood up to give him a kiss as Lola looked aside and grinned to herself. Brice gave up wondering why as he thoroughly and embarrassingly snogged his girlfriend as hard as he dared.

'Hey, want to go to Guru?' he muttered to her as they parted. 'Lola, you too?'

The girl looked down at herself, and stood up quickly, arms folded. 'Sure, let me change!' she gabbled, and sped into her room. Brice again rolled his eyes at the mystery yet reliability of girls, and turned to Mel, blushing with pleasure that he was back again. He kissed the top of her head.

'I must have been gone ages...you taste different. Kind of cinnamony.'

Mel still hadn't stopped giggling when Lola walked out.


End file.
